Cyclonian Mind Trap
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Piper is in Cyclonia and posing as a Cyclonian to find out Master Cyclonis' latest plan for the Atmos and Storm Hawks, but the longer she stays in, the more she gets consumed by the power. Will she be able to pull herself out before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

I decided it was time for another story to be started. I know people are really wanting me to start with another story

So, people, like most of you, I don't own the Storm Hawks

Okay, make sure you give me TONS of reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

On the legendary Condor, Aerrow walked into Piper's room and crystal lab and leaned against the door. "Piper. Are you sure you wanna go into Master Cyclonis' inner circle? If she sees that you're a Storm Hawk, you'd be in huge trouble." Aerrow questioned as he ran a hand through his red hair.

Slipping on a piece of Cyclonian armor, Piper reassured, "Aerrow. You guys would stand out too much. And we need someone to find out their next move. Guys. I'm one of the most intellectual here. Besides, I already know some of Master Cyclonis' tricks. I managed to figure it out. Anyway, by the time I get in there, find out their plan, I'll be back in sooner than a hungry Stork can eat his merb cabbage."

"I still don't like it. There has to be a different way Piper."

"Aerrow. There's nothing to worry about. It's not like she's gonna use a Hypnosis Crystal on me."

"Still…"

"Aerrow. There's nothing to worry about."

"Piper. It's seriously dangerous to go in there alone. Here. Let me gear up and I can go with you. It'd be-"

"Aerrow. We'd stand out too much. Besides, I have a Chroma Crystal. There's no way that she, or any of the other Talons would be able to tell that it's me. They're not exactly the sharpest tools in the shed."

"Yeah, but still…"

"What now?"

"Snipe got suspicious that we were at Talon Academy. And he's the one who's the stupidest. Ravess and Dark Ace are pretty smart. And Master Cyclonis is the brains of the whole thing."

"He only knew because Top Dog told him. Otherwise, he wasn't able to do anything. And it's not like I can't fight. I beat Master Cyclonis. And I have no problem taking down any Talons. Aerrow. I'm going in alone and that's all there is to it." Piper finished as she put the crystal in her pocket and her hair became a bright blue color and her eyes turned a shade of bright green.

"Piper. I still don't like it." repeated Aerrow.

Finn entered the room and warned, "Piper. Watch your back Dude. There's some serious trouble in Cyclonia."

Right after him, Junko whipped in, held her and a tight hug and cried, "Piper! Don't go in there!"

"Junko…can't…breathe…" Piper gasped and the wallop let go. "You managed to rebuild that Talon Switchblade Elite we found right?"

"Sure. It wasn't in that bad of shape." answered Junko.

"Excellent. So, I'll see you guys in a couple of hours." Piper told them and her thin hips swayed as she walked to the hanger bank.

Stork shuffled into the room and upon hearing the revving sound of an engine and a ride skidding off remarked, "She's doomed."

Aerrow decided, "We're staying close. Just in case. We have to stay in close contact. We have to make sure this goes as planned."

* * *

Riding the skimmer that their soft hearted mechanic managed to rebuild, Piper saw a wave of Talons coming her way, the dangerous Dark Ace leading them. Skidding to a stop, he gave her a suspicious look. "I've never seen you before." He began and Piper began to feel sweat building on her forehead.

"Ah, I'm…new! I came from Terra Atmosia. I was at the Academy…before it got shut down by those no good Storm Hawks." Piper lied.

The Dark Ace was still staring her down, like he was reading her mind, waiting for her to give a slip up that she was really a Storm Hawk. Riding up closer to her, he barked, "Roll up your sleeve."

A glimpse of fear appeared inside her as she followed the command. Her heart beat started to speed up as she saw him take out his red energy blade. As it came flying towards her arm, her muscle tensed. There was a searing pain as the blade hit her thin arm and she closed her eyes to control the pain as the blade hit her arm several times. Finally, the blade stopped slashing her arm and she heard the blade getting put back in its place behind the warrior's back. Opening her eyes, she saw there was a symbol ripped into her arm, still bleeding heavy. Clenching her teeth, she looked to see the Talons were flying away, she sped after them. Quickly she rolled down her sleeve and tried to ignore the pain. Whatever he did to her arm, it hurt a lot; she'd rather listen to Finn's guitar than have something touch it. A Talon from near the front fell back to beside her and moved the mask around their mouth to reveal a girl near the same age as her. "Don't worry. It only stings for a couple of days. Then, the skin heals over it. You were lucky. The Dark Ace was nice to you. When he gave me the mark of Cyclonia, nearly ripped my arm to shreds." The girl told her. "I'm Carmen. Guess I'm not the newest one any more. Who are you?"

"Oh, my name's Pip…Andrea! My name's Andrea! So, I'm the newest?" Pipe replied.

"Yep. And it's easy to tell who the newbies are. I can show you some of the other stuff at our quarters. We have to hurry though. If we don't make it in with the rest, we'd get locked out and that's not a good thing. I learned the hard way. Worst night of my life." Carmen told her and slipped the mask back over her mouth.

Seeing her speed ahead, Piper paused for a moment before racing after her. At least there was someone who could help her out along the way with being a Talon.

* * *

Oh, this is getting interesting! Otherwise, no comment that I can think of.

I still want a lot of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Another update!

So, like I said a lot before, I don't own the Storm Hawks. They belong to a guy I can never remember the name of.

Gimme a lot of reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Skidding to a stop in the Cyclonian landing dock, Piper leapt off her ride and began to follow Carmen. The female Talon pulled off the mask and Piper was finally able to see what she looked like. Her short hair was a dark red color and her eyes were an extremely dark shade of navy blue. Suddenly, she stopped in place, looked around, and remarked, "Not good. The Dark Ace is seriously ticked about something."

Turning the way Carmen was looking, she saw that the feared Cyclonian warrior shouting at one of the Elite Talon pilots, eventually taking out his red energy blade and slicing through the energy staff the Cyclonian Talon was holding before shouting at him some more. "Whoa. What was that about?" wondered Piper.

"Who knows? He probably questioned the Dark Ace's orders. If there's one thing you have to know…never question the Dark Ace…ever…about anything…" Carmen replied with seriousness in her eyes. "That's the number one rule among us Talons. Never question the Dark Ace. Last one who did…it wasn't pretty."

"What about Ravess and Snipe?"

"Oh, they're bad, but they're better than the Dark Ace when it comes to orders…slightly."

"What about Master Cyclonis?"

"Master Cyclonis? Obviously, you don't question her either."

"Have you seen her?"

"Master Cyclonis? Nope. Newbies never get to. The only people who get to see are the Elite of the Elite."

"But, how do you know what she wants you to do?"

"Dark Ace tells us what to do. He's in charge of our group. Ravess is of the Bluster Group and Snipe is the Nimbus group. We do occasionally get an order or two from Ravess and Snipe, but not very often. But like I said, we don't question the Dark Ace about orders, instructions, or anything."

"But-" Piper started.

"But what? It's simple. Don't question the Dark Ace or any of the other-" Carmen interrupted.

"What are you two talking about?" a male voice barked and they turned around to see the Dark Ace in front of them.

"Oh, I'm just letting the newbie know that you and Master Cyclonis are in charge." Carmen replied. She punched Piper hard in the face. "Learn your place Newbie! And don't forget it!"

Apparently, this made the Dark Ace pleased at Carmen for showing no mercy on Piper. "Good. You may make an Elite Talon…sooner than I thought. You…go to your quarters." Dark Ace complimented. He pointed at Piper. "And you come with me."

Looking at the other girl, Piper saw that Carmen's dark blue eyes turned unusually cold as she smugly strutted away. Hiding her fear from the Dark Ace, Piper followed him, more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Entering a Cyclonian train room, there was nothing but an enormous rock beside one of the walls in the large space. "Move that weight to the opposite side. You don't get to leave or do anything until I see that rock on the other side of the room." ordered the Dark Ace.

About to protest to the unfair justice of this labor, Piper realized who gave her the order and kept her mouth shut. Seeing a rope tied around the weight, she grabbed it and struggled to pull it. Tugging as hard as she could, she began to feel the weight slide. Letting go of the rope and falling over, she looked to see that the weight had only slid a few centimeters. Looking around, she saw Dark Ace was leaning in the doorway wearing a smirk and gave a laugh that me her angry. Apparently, he loved seeing the newbies suffer from this task he thought of. Noticing she'd stopped, he sneered, "What are you waiting for Newbie? That weight isn't going to move itself."

Mumbling something that the warrior couldn't hear, she attempted to pull the weight along. This wasn't what she bargained for. She was supposed to find out Master Cyclonis' next sinister plan, not be pulling this rock with the Dark Ace being pleased at her pain. That wasn't all either; she'd gotten backstabbed! Carmen was supposed to be her friend…and friends didn't hit each other in the jaws. Carmen had her so hard that where she got hit in the face was still tender. Hearing soft and elegant footsteps, she looked up to see that Ravess was standing beside the Dark Ace, holding her prized violin in one hand and the bow in the other. "She must've come from violin practice." Thought Piper.

"A newbie huh? How long has she been in here?" remarked the skinny archer.

"Only an hour." replied the Dark Ace. "Stronger than a couple of the other ones."

Putting the violin into playing position, Ravess began to play a slow tune that made chills crawl up Piper's back. "No! Not this! Please! I don't want to hear anything!" Piper silently begged as she continued to pull.

"Ravess. I thought we agreed, unless you want that annoying string instrument broken in half and tossed in the Wastelands, you wouldn't play that when I'm around." Dark Ace growled.

"Oh, alright." Ravess reluctantly agreed and she put the instrument down. "You can attend the next Symphony of mine when I have my laser rebuilt."

"Yeah, and the Storm Hawks stop it again."

"Dark Ace. I nearly destroyed the Condor."

"I destroyed the Condor. And took care of the original Storm Hawks single-handed. You can't top that one Ravess." The Dark Ace reminded.

"Oh, you just love to use that huge ego of yours." Ravess retorted and stalked away. She quickly popped her head around the corner. "And at least I don't get beaten by a 14 year old."

The Dark Ace's usually smug grin had disappeared and turned into a frown and as she smugly strutted away, Ravess gave a small laugh. Quickly, Piper saw a glint of lust in the Dark Ace's blood red eyes before he turned to face her and snap, "What are you looking at?! Get back to work!"

* * *

Oh, Ravess and Dark Ace. Think they were a little immature? I do.

Poor Piper. That has gotta hurt already, in her first hour, she gets punched by Carmen and has to move the weight.

Gimme those reviews that I love to get


	3. Chapter 3

Whew. Finally updated. (dies from lack of sugar in system)

Stupid doctor's take forever

I don't own Storm Hawks

Enjoy and gimme a lot of reviews! A lot people! And I mean it! I like reviews!

* * *

Giving one final tug, the weight hit the wall and Piper let out a deep breath as she wiped her sweaty forehead. Finally, after almost a day and a half later, she had finished this task bestowed upon her, moving the enormous weight. "Finally. Took you long enough!" droned Dark Ace. "Now get out of my sight! And back to your quarters!"

Watching him leave the 'Newbies' Torture Chamber', Piper wiped her sweaty forehead again before following the feared warrior. Not knowing where her quarters were, she wandered down the corridors until she heard a loud noise. Being her normal investigative self, she saw the noise coming from a partially opened door. Looking both ways before she stealthy sneaked to the door and after a slight peek, she wished she had never investigated and her eyes were scratched out…which she'd have to do to herself anyway from the sight. In the room in front of her, in what looked like Dark Ace's quarters, was the Dark Ace and Ravess. They were passionately kissing on the couch with Piper unable to tell whose arms were whose. Suddenly, they shifted into a very suggestive position with the Dark Ace on top of the skinny archer and attacking her neck in a way that made her moan his name. Soon, the Dark Ace was reaching for the back of Ravess' shirt and Piper decided it was the best time to leave. It was one of those cases where if she stayed and they saw her, they'd kill her on the spot, or if she stayed without them seeing her, she'd be scarred the rest of her life and have to take a knife and gouge her eyes out. Deciding she was already scarred enough for life and that she still had a purpose in life in which she needed her eyes for, she quickly dashed away. However, she was still completely lost, so she wasn't in any better position. Not to mention the fact that she was sweaty, exhausted, thirsty, and unusually hungry. Hearing her stomach rumble again, she continued to walk around, having no clue in how the Cyclonian quarters were arranged. Minutes later, she was standing where she started in an even worse mess than when Finn had made them something to eat. "Hey. Andrea. Over here!" a female voice called and Piper looked to see Carmen in the shadows. "Look. I can explain everything, but you have to come to your quarters. That's where I am. We have to share the room."

Still mad at her 'alleged' friend, Piper had to put it behind her and followed Carmen to a room next to the Dark Ace's quarters. Entering the cramped room, it had no window, two lumpy cots, a footlocker at the foot of each cot, and a single flickering light. "Yes, I know it sucks and the Leaders get the really nice things and the newbies get the other stuff that none of them wanted. And sorry about the hit. If the Dark Ace saw me being nice to you, we'd both get in major trouble. That moving the weight thing is painful eh? Took me almost two days to move it. And he makes the all of the newbies do it. After that, you don't have to lift that weight. You get so many hours of training after it. It's all for the newbies." Explained Carmen. She took out a something wrapped in a napkin from a pouch on her thigh. "Here. I managed to bring you something to eat from dinner." Grabbing it, Piper began to eat the small amount ravenously, like Finn ate flamecorn on Terra Neon. Swallowing, Piper asked, "The Dark Ace and Ravess…Are they-"

"Going out? Yep, Ravess and the Dark Ace are in a relationship."

"But they hate each other! I saw them!"

"Oh, it's just an act…and not a very good one. Well, it works on the other Talons and leaders. The newbies know it too. We've seen them. It's pretty bad at night."

"It didn't seem that bad.

"This is one of their quiet nights."

"It's pretty loud."

"Oh, trust me. This is one of there quiet nights."

Piper heard something banging against the wall and a mattress squeaking and gave Carmen a funny look. "Are they…"

"Yep. All the newbies get shoved in here until someone shows up and then you move a bed over. You get used to the noise after a while…and the moaning. Trust me. Like I said, this is one of their quiet nights. Well, we got early training tomorrow morning. Night." Carmen responded and curled up into her cot.

Feeling slightly disturbed, Piper also hid under the covers, eventually almost smothering herself with the lumpy pillow to block out the noise. Already, two days and she hasn't even managed to get even close to Master Cyclonis' inner chamber.

* * *

Yes, I'm a RavessxDark Ace shipper. That moment in 'The Lesson', totally Dark AcexRavess!

Poor poor Piper

Gimme those reviews


	4. Chapter 4

Finally! I've updated one!

OKay, I don't own Storm Hawks unless the toys count...

GImme reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Piper twitched in her sleep before turning over onto her side. Suddenly, a huge bucket of ice hit her warm skin and she leapt out of the pathetic cot, wide awake and freezing. The only other time that she had been this awake is when Stork had set up his 'brain slug detection' alarm in her room and Finn was sneaking into her room to get steal a crystal or two before he set it off. Looking outside the tiny window that she craved escaping through when she wasn't able to fall asleep from Ravess and Dark Ace, the sun wasn't even close to raising. "Huh? What's going on?" she croaked.

"Training. You're late for training." A male voice answered.

She could tell he wasn't too pleased. "What time is it?"

"5 a.m."

"In the morning?!"

"Yes. You're ½ an hour late. We start at 4:30 a.m. and then train until 9."

"Who the-" Piper started and looked up to see the Dark Ace standing in front of her cot, holding a bucket that was starting to drip from the contents in it from it melting.

"Since it's your first day, I'll let it pass." Dark Ace decided. "Now march Talon!"

Stalking down to the training room with Dark Ace behind her, holding an energy whip and flicking it at her when her pace was a second off count. Stopping in a training room, Piper watched in awe as she saw several newbies getting trained by Ravess and Snipe, even the Dark Ace himself. Snipe had his group lifting weights that weighed at least three of her. Ravess was, of course, having half of her team practicing to play a string instrument with her leading them, playing a tune that most of them could barely keep up with and the other half with archery practice. Easily, and obviously, Dark Ace was the toughest on his group of newbies. They were doing at least 50 push ups, running through deadly obstacle courses and other tasks that almost killed the already broken newbies. Dark Ace glared and swore at the newbies that took a second to look at Piper and glanced at a team of newbies doing pushups, Carmen being one of them. Glaring at Piper, he barked, "Go do pushups…NOW!! Before I throw you into the Wastelands!"

Quickly, Piper raced to the group and Carmen weakly grinned as she commented, "This training really wakes you up eh?"

"You have no idea Sister." replied Piper.

After doing the 75 push ups that were mandatory, according to Carmen, Piper's weak arms had to support herself for over 30 minutes while she was hanging over a hot pool of lava on a red hot metal pole. After 4 hours of the most intense training of her life, Ravess, Snipe, and the Dark Ace stood in front of the nearly dead newbies. Snipe dully looked at his sister's neck and stupidly asked, "Ravess. Is that a hicky on your neck?"

Unable to think for a mean enough remarked, Ravess kicked her brother in the family jewels and he fell to the ground in pain. "Just because you don't have a personal life, it doesn't mean that I don't have one!" she hissed with another kick.

Members of Dark Ace's Cyclonian group and Ravess' Bluster chapter smirked at each other while Snipe's Nimbus Chapter looked at them stupidly. "You know the rules! You have two hours!" Ravess snapped and the newbies quickly rushed away as they heard Snipe yell in pain, Ravess swearing at him, and Dark Ace laughing at Snipe's pain.

* * *

Walking down a corridor, Piper asked, "What do we have two hours for?"

"Anything really. Well, not exactly. Mainly to get something to eat, get hygienic, and attempt to sleep before another 2 hours of training. Then, we go across the Atmos with our commanders or stay here and train more!" Carmen replied, a hysterical look in her eyes. "Doesn't that sound fun?! More training!"

"Keep it together Carmen!"

"Lack of sleep and food!"

"Okay, I get it. So, what are Ravess and Snipe like?"

"Huh? Sorry, I'm thinking about a small bowl of delicious bowl of oatmeal instead of a huge bowl of ultimately disgusting oatmeal."

"Carmen! Stay with me! Listen to what Piper is saying!"

"Piper?"

"I mean Andrea! I said Piper? I meant Andrea! Piper's a distant cousin of mine four times removed. That doesn't matter! Stay with me!"

"Well, Snipe is just plain stupid and all he cares about is smashing things and bullying other people. The best commander of them all is Ravess. I miss having her a commander."

"Wait. You had a commander before Dark Ace?"

"Yep. I was Ravess' favorite and best shot. Dark Ace saw me and decided I was too advanced for her and should train with him. And here I am."

"What was she like?"

"Oh, sure she'd get ticked if it wasn't perfect at anything. She gave a lot of surprise inspections and you'd get punished hard for it, but she always favored girls over boys…no matter what! And if you hit a difficult target or hit a hard note, she'd give you a compliment."

"Wow. You must've really liked her as a leader huh?" Piper concluded.

"Yeah. Waaaaaaay better than the Dark Ace. Let's get something to eat. You're head looks like a giant hamburger right now." Carmen finished and wiped a strand of droll dripping from her mouth before racing away with Piper following her.

* * *

Going back to the training room, Piper saw that she was the only one there. Grabbing a set of extremely heavy weights, she began to lift them effortlessly. She couldn't believe it! She felt more powerful, extremely powerful. Just from her few days here, she felt stronger, faster, and smarter. She never felt like this before ever in her entire life! Being a Storm Hawks was powerful, but not as powerful as being a Cyclonian. "Impressive." A male voice commented and Piper turned to see the Dark Ace standing in the door way.

"Umm, just getting some more training in. You know, can't let the muscles rest. Gotta make them stronger." stammered Piper.

The Cyclonian legend took out his energy blade, pointed it at a rack of energy blades and fired a shot at it. One of them leapt off the rack and into Piper's hand and lit up. Her face turned pale as he pointed his blade at her and ordered, "Let's see how skilled you truly are! In battle against me!"

* * *

Oh no! Poor Piper! She has to fight against the Dark Ace!

GImme reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

No worries people! I haven't died! Just couldn't get on!

I don't own Storm Hawks

Enjoy and Don't Forget to Review!

* * *

Nervously, Piper launched an attack at Dark Ace that he easily blocked with a look of extreme boredom and as little effort as possible. He swung his energy blade at her and she winced from the force as she blocked the attack. Blocking another attack, she quickly thought of a plan. The energy blades clashed against each other and using all the strength she had, Piper quickly kicked the energy blades out of their hands. They flew across the room and clattered onto the floor, flinging the firebolt crystals out of them. Giving a silent sigh, she looked at her opponent and Dark Ace gave her a stern look that said either he was impressed or she just got herself in a lot of trouble. Right now, she actually hoped it was neither. He launched a punch at her that she barely dodged and blocked a roundhouse kick. Attempting her own roundhouse kick, she felt it hit something and looked to see that the Dark Ace had blocked it with his arm and was now currently holding her foot in a tight grip. Turning it the opposite direction, Piper spun through the air and landed on the ground with a moan. Getting up quickly, she floor kicked him, only to have him flip back to recover from the attack. Looking to her side, she glanced an energy staff and gave a small smile. Somersaulting to the weapon of choice, she twirled it around in her hands, getting a small look of surprise from Dark Ace. Lunging at him with the energy staff, she swept it under his feet, causing him to loose his balance and almost fall. Flipping over her, he grabbed both energy blades that were lying on the floor and she winced as she managed to block both of them at the same time. Dodging them again, she tried to launch her own attack, only have to block one of the blades. Ducking, she managed to kick one of the energy blades out of his hands. Seeing a grin on Dark Ace's face, she saw that Dark Ace had quickly swiped her energy staff and knocked her down to the ground with a speed that astonished her. Right now, she was left with no weapons or defense with the Dark Ace's holding an energy blade to her throat. "Check mate." Dark Ace told her and Piper frowned as she nodded.

Rubbing the back of her head, she felt a bruise from when she had hit the ground while they were fighting hand to hand. That bruise was gonna be there for a while. This was her part of the mission. She just had to be the one that the Dark Ace decided to fight against. "Stand up Talon!" Dark Ace barked and Piper stood up instantly with her back straight and like she was in the second stage of Sky Shock. Looking into her green disguise eyes, she felt like he was reading her soul as one of the blood red eyes matched hers. This was probably why every Talon was afraid of the Dark Ace. He could intimidate them, just by looking at them, without even having to say a word. "Yes Sir?" Piper asked.

"I'd have to say…" He started and Piper's heart began to race at a speed that was impossible to count to. "That was actually somewhat impressive. I think that should come with me to see Master Cyclonis. You might be very helpful for her. Just for this mission."

Walking away, Piper followed him and her brain finally began to process what happened. Finally, after all this torture, she finally would get to Master Cyclonis' inner chamber and find out the plan. There was something chewing her up inside. Fighting against the Dark Ace as a Talon changed her. She was powerful, if she could handle the Dark Ace like that. Imagine if she trained with him. She would be incredibly powerful, even more powerful than Aerrow if she stayed in Cyclonia. The way she was meant to think, that Cyclonia was horrible, it was proving that it could be quite helpful for her. If she went back to the Storm Hawks, she would never know what she could do if she stayed at Cyclonia. Her abilities, her fighting skills, had gotten stronger than when she was a Storm Hawk. Before, trying to attack with an energy blade was impossible, much less dueling. Since she was in Cyclonia, she was able to master some moves that she only dreamed about, effortlessly without even thinking about them. Entering Master Cyclonis' inner chamber with Master Cyclonis' back turned to them, Dark Ace crossed an arm over his chest and bowed to her as Piper did the same seconds later. "Master Cyclonis. I have a Talon that I would like you to see." Dark Ace started and Master Cyclonis turned to face him with her dark violet eyes.

"What about this Talon?" questioned Master Cyclonis as she eyed Piper like Dark Ace, even though she could feel that Master Cyclonis was actually reading her mind, especially her sense of fear.

"Master Cyclonis. She only came here yesterday from the Academy before it was closed. She is a strong fighter. I challenged her and she fought well. The best that any Talon ever had. Master Cyclonis. I think that I will take this Talon on our next mission. She'd be perfect for it. Wouldn't she?" Dark Ace continued.

Master Cyclonis decided, "Yes. Yes, she would. She would be perfect. She's the perfect build. Take her with you Dark Ace. The Storm Hawks won't even know what hit them."

Bowing again like he had before, he gestured for Piper to follow him as she bowed to Master Cyclonis as well. Walking into the hanger bank, he nodded for Piper to get onto a Switchblade and soon, Carmen was the only one she knew that joined the attack group this time. Riding out of the hanger bank, Dark Ace raced across the skies, looking for the Condor. This time, the Storm Hawks would be finished…for good…

* * *

Ohh, it intense now.

Review everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like having a cookie.

Je ne pas Storm Hawks

Review or else...

Just kidding. Seriously. Review and enjoy!

* * *

Aerrow nervously paced the main area of their carrier ship, the Condor. Piper should've been back by now. What was taking her so long? Seeing the sky knight's worried face, Junko reassured, "Ah, there's nothing to worry about Aerrow. Piper's fine."

The alarms began to blare and the red and blue light to flash across their faces, causing Stork to exclaim, "We, on the other hand, aren't!" Grabbing the periscope, he looked around and gulped, "Cyclonians. And Piper's with them…"

"Storm Hawks! Prepare for battle!" Aerrow ordered and there was the screech of tires on the launching pad as all of the Storm Hawks, except for Stork, took off and sped towards the approaching Cyclonians.

Battling his way through to the Dark Ace, there was a cry from Finn as she skimmer was slashed in half, causing him to deploy his parachute. "Piper! Why'd you do that?!"

Before skidding to a stop and looking up, Aerrow saw the crystal specialist of the Storm Hawks zooming towards him. Gazing into her temporarily green eyes, he saw that the warmth from inside them was gone. Instead, they were cold, wild, savage, and hungry for something…for power. As she swung an energy staff at him, he narrowly dodged it and called, "Piper! It's me!"

"Face it Sky Knight! Your time's up!" she hissed as she slashed her energy staff at him again.

Taking out his energy blades and blocking it, he leapt onto her skimmer, raised his blades in the air and sadly told her, "Sorry Piper. You've left me no choice."

Slicing both of the wings off of the Cyclonian switchblade Piper was riding, he quickly jumped off back onto his own skimmer while Piper's eyes saw the damage to her skimmer. Giving a cry of surprise as the skimmer fell apart beneath her, causing her to begin to drop out of the sky. Grunting as she landed on something metal, she saw she landed on a wing of Carmen's skimmer. Reaching her hand out to Piper, she shouted, "I got you!"

Grabbing her hand, Carmen pulled her behind her on the seat of the switchblade. Clenching his teeth and growling, Dark Ace saw his team of 15 Talons floating down into the Wastelands. Quickly, he scanned the area and found that there was actually three Cyclonians left. The only ones left were him and both of the two newbies that he brought along. Signaling something to them, he soared away, Carmen and Piper soaring after him. Looking at them one last time before they disappeared behind the clouds, Aerrow sadly flew back to the Condor after the rest of his squadron. What happened to the Piper he knew?

* * *

Oh noez! Piper!

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Gah! I hate someone reading over my shoulder!

I think you know I don't own Storm Hawks...unless toys count...

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Landing in the hanger bank of the Cyclonian Headquarters, Dark Ace turned to Piper and Carmen and instructed, "Go to your quarters and stay there for the rest of the day. And I'll give you permission to miss training tomorrow morning."

Walking to their room, Carmen exclaimed, "Is he serious?! We just get to hang out in our room?! And miss training?! Am I dead and went to heaven?! Cause this is a dream come true!"

"Yeah. For you. I get to miss hours of training!" sneered Piper. Lying on her cot, she continued, "If I miss training, I'll lose power, I'll be weak."

Suddenly, Carmen's dark blue eyes pierced into her thoughts with a look and she interrogated, "Okay Andrea. You have got A LOT of explaining to do! About A LOT of stuff!"

"Like what? Are you delusional or something?!"

"Just answer my questions! Or I'll take this to Dark Ace and you'll regret it."

"Like what?"

"Why were the Storm Hawks calling you 'Piper'? Piper's a member of the Storm Hawks. The crystal specialist. A true friend. Someone you could always count on to help you. What's going on?" Carmen questioned.

Piper looked sincerely into Carmen's dark blue eyes, seeing a true friend, someone she could trust…a friend…like her squadron was. It started to come back to her…all of the memories of her friends and their adventures, who she really was. "Carmen, thanks." Piper thanked.

Giving a confused look, Carmen responded, "For what?"

"For helping me remember who I am."

"What?"

"The truth is…I am Piper."

"What? You're really Piper…of the Storm Hawks…" Carmen asked.

"Right in front of you." Piper confessed. Pulling the Chroma Crystal and dropping it on the floor, Carmen shielded her eyes from the flashing light, only to see Piper was brought out of her disguise and the crystal lying on the floor. "See this is me. The real me."

"Okay, And-I mean Piper, we got to get you out of here. Before someone sees you. And ASAP!" Carmen told her and peeked out the tiny window. "There's no one out there guarding anything out there. You sneak out through this window. I'll be the decoy. I'll take the crystal and look like you. I'll get them distracted and chase after me while they go after me. Get back to the Condor."

"But-" Piper was cut off as Carmen dropped the Chroma crystal into her pocket.

"You've been a great friend Piper."

"No. Come with me. Get out of here with me."

"It's too late for me. It's not too late for you."

"But-" Piper started.

"You've been a great friend. Good bye. I'll see you soon." Finished Carmen before she took off out of the room.

Hearing the sirens blaring, Piper hid behind the door as she saw waves of Talons following Carmen. Breaking through the window, she somersaulted onto her feet before taking off towards a skimmer. Quickly looking around, she saw Carmen dive off of the edge, crashing down into the Wastelands, no attempts to stop herself. Staring where her friend was minutes ago, she got hit in the head with a note. Looking where the note was flung, she saw Carmen waving to her, back to her regular self. Opening the note, it read, _"It was a dummy."_

Letting out a deep breath, Piper jumped onto the skimmer and took off the edge, diving into the Wastelands. Pulling up on the handlebars, she shot into the sky, spinning as she began to search for the Condor.

* * *

Yay! Piper escaped!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

W00t! Last chapter everyone! Gotta make it worthwhile!

No own Storm Hawks

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Pacing nervously in the main area on the Condor, Aerrow asked, "Why would Piper do something like that? What happened?"

Junko shrugged, "I dunno."

"Maybe she can tell you herself." A female voice commented and they turned to see Piper standing in the entrance to the main area.

"Piper! You're back!" exclaimed Junko and pulled into a death grip hug.

Piper choked, "Good to…see you…can't…breath…"

Letting go, Junko nervously smiled while Finn grabbed her from behind. "Piper! You nearly freaked the heck out of me!" he told her.

Stork gave her a salute to acknowledge her and Aerrow walked up to her. "Hey, uh Piper…it's good you're back. I was getting really worried, ya know." He stammered.

He cast a look to Finn who decided, "Oh, yeah. I have to go over there…Stork wanted me to do…something there…"

As he took off, Piper smiled, "Yeah. I was getting really worried too. I just about changed who I was."

"It wasn't about that…I mean, I didn't want you to get hurt…or something happen to you."

"Why?"

"Piper, I always kinda had this thing for you. I always liked you. And I mean like like." Aerrow continued.

"Aerrow. Do you want to know something?" Piper interrupted and Aerrow nodded. Pulling him into a deep kiss, she stopped and replied, "I do too."

Beginning to kiss her, Piper closed her eyes. If she stayed in Cyclonia, she would've missed all of this.

* * *

Aww, such a touching moment. I had to add PiperxAerrow in there!

Review please (gives puppy dog eyes)


End file.
